


The Villainess Always Dies (I'm screwed!)

by Marvelle Petit (petitmelon)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gamelit, Gen, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Role-Playing Game, Video Game Mechanics, villainess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitmelon/pseuds/Marvelle%20Petit
Summary: I'll get revenge on my own terms!After experiencing near-death from the plague, Lucina Maelle remembers her previous life as a teenage girl with a heart condition. That girl's favorite video game? Dragon Fantasy XXIV. And who is the wicked villainess from that game, who suffers a horrific death at the hands of the hero? She is!With that knowledge in mind, the solution is simple-- just don't become a villainess. Easier said than done, for even the gods protest her desire for a virtuous life. No matter how Lucina attempts to thwart her future, to ensure justice is achieved, she must go down the path of villainy.Thus, the only solution is to become the ultimate villainess! First, find Valerian, her favorite character who is voiced by her favorite voice actor. He's a part of the hero's party but so long as she meets him first, she knows she can turn him over to her side! Second, become so strong that the hero's party has no chance of defeating her. Third, await the events of the game to begin and spit in the face of gods and fate!





	The Villainess Always Dies (I'm screwed!)

“Quick—Summon the duke at once!” a female voice ordered. Light taps echoed in the quiet room, a door creaked open and closed with a heavy thud.

What the heck Netflix? I thought I streamed true crime documentaries, not Bridgerton. I can’t believe I fell asleep watching TV. Now my iPad is probably dead and those stupid chargers always fall out of the hospital outlets. I’d hate to bug my nurse just to plug in a charger. I rubbed my eyes and blindly patted the side of the bed, searching for my iPad.

Nothing.

My eyes snapped open. If I knocked it to the ground— Marble floors? Wallpapered walls? Huge French windows encrusted with sheer pink curtains? “This isn’t a hospital room.”

“Hospital? Oh, my lady, why would you think you belonged there?”

“This isn’t my voice!” My hands clutched my throat.

Wait.

Hands.

I held them in front of my face.

Small hands.

Children’s hands.

A laugh bubbled from my chest. “This dream is _wild._ ”

“Oh dear, perhaps we should give you a potion before the duke arrives. I’d hate for him to think you mad after that spell.”

Potion?

I sat up. The copper-haired nurse came back to the bed, holding a round glass bottle filled with a green liquid. It sloshed around and clung to the sides of the bottle like milk. It looked exactly like the potion vials in Dragon Fantasy XXIV.

“I’ve always wanted to taste one!” I grabbed the bottle from her hands and struggled to pull out the cork. It popped and the liquid spurt out of the hole, soaking my hands and the bedspread.

“My lady!”

Ignoring her, I chugged the remaining liquid. Sweet, sticky, tasting faintly like jasmine milk tea. That sounded good. Maybe after waking up I can beg Mama to stop by the boba place.

“Oh, my goodness! Not all of it!” Cold hands grasped my hands and pulled the empty vial from me.

Every single cell inside me felt like the mitochondria had a cocktail of Monster Red Bull Starbucks Nitro Cold Brew Coffee. I jumped up. “I wish I could have one of these all the time!”

“My lady!” the nurse shrieked as she grasped my torso and pushed me back down on the bed. “You cannot move so quickly after surviving Ashen Scales!”

“Ashen Scales?” Sounded like cancer. If only I could survive _that_ with a potion.

“Lay down, it is too soon for you to play.”

Even in my dreams, I have to lay down all day. Stellar. Time to end the dream, in that case. No sense in spending time in a dream if I can’t move around.

_Wake up!_

Nothing happened.

_Come on, body! Wake up!_

Still, nothing.

I pinched my cheek.

It hurt, but, nothing.

Suppose, for a second, that this entire thing wasn’t a dream?

Haha, stupid, right?

Yeah.

Totally stupid.

The door roared as it opened. “Lucina!”

My spine prickled like spiders walked on it. _Lucina? She’s—_

The smell of smoke and ink enveloped my nostrils.

“We thought the Mother took you, thank Her!”

_Mother? Isn’t that what they call the goddess in Dragon Fantasy XXIV?_

Father stroked my hair and kissed my forehead over and over.

Everything blurred. My mouth watered. The stench of tobacco suffocated my lungs into a burning mess. The familiar sensation of a clenching stomach and the bitterly burning slide of liquid upwards. The remnants of potion splashed onto Father’s chest.

“Lucina!” He cried in a voice tinged with sorrow.

“She’s awake but not well,” the copper-haired nurse replied, taking a handkerchief and wiping it across my mouth, obviously expecting this result. “We need to let her rest.”

“I am relieved. If she has vomited she is truly alive.”

_What sort of reasoning is that? I just soaked your shirt with a potion!_

“Permission to cast, my lord.”

Father frowned, his thick black mustache making a clean upside-down _u_. “I’d hate to do it so soon after she wakes, but if it must be done, then do it.”

The freckled fingers of the nurse glowed and spun a sparkling pink smoke into my nostrils.

My body crashed against the soft bed just before everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> This begins light-hearted but will become more serious as the story goes on. Please note that because it is a videogame based world, there will be minor depictions of violence, but I will always warn if it goes further than that. I didn't think it was detailed enough to qualify for graphic on the archive warnings.
> 
> Next time on The Villainess Always Dies (I'm Screwed!)-- "There's magick in this world too!?"


End file.
